pubertas itu berbahaya!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Shouto yakin dia anak baik, peace, love and gaul—jadi tidak akan sampai memikirkan hal-hal aneh. / tododeku short fic. M for language.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**No commercial profits taken**

**Fic pendek, boys love *?* mungkin ooc, dll. Gajelas www cuma pelampiasan.**

**M for language. lime.**

* * *

.

.

.

Shouto tidak tahu ini sudah yang ke-berapa kali.

Shouto yakin dia anak baik, _peace_, _love_ _and_ gaul—jadi tidak akan sampai memikirkan hal-hal aneh. Terutama sesuatu yang berbau dewasa. Dia juga tidak pernah menonton video porno. Yah, dia memang sedikit penasaran tetapi sekolah selalu diutamakan hingga dia tidak ingat lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Tercatat hari ini, berarti sudah tiga kali dalam seminggu dia memimpikan wajah erotis Izuku. Entah apa sebabnya. Padahal mereka hanya teman biasa. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa aneh, karena ini adalah kali pertama dia mengalami hal semacam ini.

Dia ... ereksi_ karena bermimpi menggagahi Izuku._

Shouto tentu masih waras. Mana mungkin dia akan melakukan itu pada temannya sendiri?

Tetapi dirinya juga tersiksa karena terus memimpikan hal yang sama setiap malamnya. Shouto jadi takut tidur, karena ia begitu menghargai Izuku sebagai teman. Tidak sepantasnya dia memimpikan hal tak senonoh dan cabul begitu.

Pagi itu, Shouto berangkat dengan kantung mata tebal. Dia berusaha agar tidak tidur semalam. Berhasil, tetapi dia merasa tubuhnya sakit semua.

Hari ini ada praktik, Shouto bukanlah anak yang suka bolos apalagi demi cita-citanya sebagai seorang pahlawan pro kelak, tidak mengijinkannya memiliki sifat cela tersebut. Namun apa mau dikata, ia sudah terlanjur lelah karena kurang tidur semalam.

"Todoroki-_kun_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

Dan sumber mimpi buruknya justru datang menghampiri. Shouto baru menyadari bahwa kini hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas. Ia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa teman-teman yang lain sudah keluar untuk mengganti baju, lalu Izuku melihatnya dalam mode efek insomnia.

Izuku menatap cemas, dan hal itu tidak menghasilkan reaksi positif. Ketika mereka bertatap muka, adegan *piiiip* itu terulang kembali seperti kaset rusak di benak Shouto.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, bagaimana jika kau ijin—emphh!"

Shouto tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus melakukan ini atau dirinya akan gila sampai mati. Bayangkan ketika kau hanya berduaan dengan objek fantasi mesummu (meski tidak kau ingin sekalipun) lalu situasi sedang mendukung dan mengalahkan rasionalitas. Tidak ada godaan setan yang lebih baik daripada ini.

Dan target pertama imajinasi liarnya adalah bibir Izuku yang kenyal dan manis. Izuku berusaha mendorong, tetapi keburu terbuai dengan lidah Shouto yang menyusup masuk. Mengajaknya bergulat tanpa niat berhenti. Merasakan semua di dalam mulutnya tanpa kecuali.

Izuku mendorong kembali, kehabisan napas dalam sesi ciuman panas. Shouto melepaskannya—sementara. Baru beberapa detik berlalu, Shouto menemukan dirinya berada di perpotongan leher dan bahu, menjilat kulit di harapannya. Kemudian memberi tanda seenak hatinya. Ruam merah muncul karena ulahnya; indah, cocok untuk Izuku yang sedang menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Todoroki-_kun_—hngg, kita di sekolah."

Shouto tiba-tiba tersambar petir imajiner. Astaga, ia lupa dimana mereka berada dan setelah ini masih ada satu jam pelajaran untuk praktek.

Tapi pemandangan Izuku tergolek lemah di atas mejanya amat menggairahkan, seperti makanan siap saji yang meminta segera dihabiskan. Meneguk ludah, Shouto berusaha mati-matian tidak menyerang pemuda hijau saat itu juga.

"Todoroki-_kun_?"

Sialan. Suaranya begitu merdu bagai lonceng gereja, menenangkan sekaligus kesan memberi undangan. Shouto masih awang-awang, pikirannya tidak fokus karena terlalu sibuk berpikir bagaimana hasratnya bisa dituntaskan.

"Kau bersedia jika tidak di sekolah?"

Shouto merasa gila, Izuku malu luar biasa. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari meja tak berdosa dan keluar kelas dengan membawa seragam pahlawannya. Entah seperti apa jawaban Izuku, kalaupun ditolak, ia bisa mencari kesempatan untuk membobol pintu kamarnya. Siapa peduli. Ini demi kemaslahatan dirinya sendiri.

Ah.

Shouto juga harus bergegas mengganti baju.

* * *

A/N :

Rencananya mau bikin fic pendek bersambung sih. But idk. Kayanya cekap semanten atur kula. Akkkw. Monmaap efek baca apdetan manga MRM ikut engas lol:putnam:

thanks for read


End file.
